My immortal Commentary
by BatFan678
Summary: It's a My Immortal commentary. What were you expecting, a cake? (There is a cake, you have to read first though)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

_Heh heh. No. No, I'm not doing this._

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way

_Wut_

and I have long ebony black hair

_Your ebony hair is black. -gasp- Please Mistress, show us your knowledge in whole!_

(that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!).

_Bye._

I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire

_Harry Potter is dead now. It has been infected. JK Rowling kept vampires from Harry Potter for a REASON Ebony! Because of you._

but my teeth are straight and white.

_Ladies and gentlemen, logic._

I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen).

_She actually... knows something about canon Harry Potter. Woah._

I'm a goth

_We were all wondering._

(in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets

_Pink is so 'goffick'_

and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun,

_This is a Hogwarts where common knowledge has died. Granted, they don't teach english. Or math. Or social studies. Or science. Or anything besides pointless lifting spells._

which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

_You are a very nice person. Just thought I should say that. PS: Everyone that doesn't have a name is referred to as a 'prep'. Expect that lame joke at the beginning to be a running gag._

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!

_Oh no._

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

_Shyly. Because that's a Malfoy._

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

_For some reason._

AN: IS it good?

_Of course it is sweetie. Why, I'll put it right up here on the fridge._

PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta!

_-Insert picture of Dr. No-_

_'Helping'_

BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom.

_Not the elephant pen? Wow, I just lost a bet._

It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had.

_Probably the blood of all those dead students._

My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet

_Moooooooooooommmmmmm! I am goth! I am I am I am!_

with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant

_Hagrid giant, Grawp giant, or relatively giant? Or metaphorically?_

MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

_Am I the only person who gets kinda pissed off when girls do that? I mean, at least try to make an effort with your hair. Especially when you go out in public._

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

_I'm going to write a song about this story. It's going to have two different words in it. Descriptions, and galore. Descriptions, descriptions, descriptions galore!_

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

_OMFG, it was non-important this far into the plot and went on for two seconds._

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

_That means you do! Also the blushing and not directly answering Willow's question._

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

_Another good sign of you liking him._

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

_I couldn't have guessed._

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.

_CALLED IT!_


End file.
